


Loaded

by Tasyfa



Series: Enough to Be Released [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Guerin is a little shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Orgasm Control, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: How he could sound so sympathetic and be so fucking ruthless at the same time was beyond Michael.





	Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm enjoying playing with these two in this set-up enough to keep going beyond the original set for Myrmidryad! 
> 
> It's kind of nice to be able to dip in when Michael is being an ass in something else I'm writing. *cough*
> 
> I've turned it into a series, to revisit as I feel the urge, lol  
~ Tas

Michael whimpered, so overstimulated the gentle brush of fingers was almost enough to make him lose it. 

"I know," Alex soothed, tone at odds with the hands pressing at the weak spots in Michael's ability to hold back any longer. "I know."

How he could sound so sympathetic and be so fucking ruthless at the same time was beyond Michael. 

And then those long, elegant fingers found what they'd been seeking, pushing into Michael's waiting body with an insistent curl to spark a chain reaction, wrenching a groan from his throat and a hot pulse of come from deep within.


End file.
